Ep. 42: Gou! Risk Your Life!
is the forty-second episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "For the Love of Nature!". Synopsis When Monster's attack on a dam damages a nature preserve for birds, Shirou decides to crush Gear's desires in order to protect the animals living there. Plot The episode begins when the narrator narrates about the a large dam within the mountain forest as the hunter pass by to go for a hunt. Meanwhile, Jun and Ryuta are seen having a sparring match as Jun defeats Ryuta by knocking him into the tree while the bird manages to drop its droplets on Ryuta's face making him yuck out as Jun childishly laughs at him. Shirou arrives to see them while communicating with birds until a gunshot can be heard and several flock of birds are migrating due to this. It later reveals that the Bio Team are having a camp in the wild bird sanctuary as Hikaru teaches Shingo in how to make fire using the bamboo even she knocks his head. Shingo also remarks that she is a brave woman who spills the rice with a bamboo tube causing her to beat him up until Shirou, Ryuta and Jun arrive. Shirou angrily scolds them for the mess they made and the ball fire explosion cause all the birds to fly away as Jun sadly dismayed because of lack of rice while Ryuta cries of how can they eat lunch without rice. The group are confronted by an old hunter who is revealed to be the ranger of the wild bird sanctuary as he scolds them for the explosion they made on the ball fire as he chases the group by teaching them some manners. While they are chased by the ranger, Bio Hunter Silva was observing the group as his attempt to shoot them was interrupted because of the neo-mechagigan named Thunder Megas has spotted making the Bio Team alarmed to see the mecha absorbing the electricity. The alarm that the Bio Team was coming from the large dam alerting all its employees about the loss of electricity until they are intercepted by Monster and Zyuoh along with his squad. The head of the dam manage to distract them to escape as one of them got intercepted. The employees of the dam including its chief continues to escape as the Bio Team see Monster and his squad. Hikaru allows the employees to escape as they fight off the mechaclones. Zyuoh manages to hit them forcing the group to transform into Biomen. The group continues to fight even Pink5 retaliates both Monster ans Zyuoh with her Pink Barrier to make Monster comically blames Zyuoh from his failures. The fight stops when Bio Hunter Silva intervenes and stating that the Bioman is his to defeat. He shoots Monster and Zyuoh with his blasters for their interference and he is ready to take down the Biomen. Thunder Megas arrive in time to interrupt Silva thanks to Monster for calling the mecha. He manages to pilot it by hitting both the group and Silva at the same time. When Silva escapes, Red1 summons the Bio Robo to transport them as they fight equally but it manage to scare the birds away causing the Bio Robo to retreat. Monster calls them as cowards only to be scolded furiously by Doctor Man who calls him an idiot and warns him that his job was to make Thunder Megas stronger by absorbing the electricity in order to stop the Bio Robo. At the Bio Base, Peebo warns the group about the high powered lasers made by Doctor Man to inflict damage to the Bio Robo. They are soon confronted by Monster in the monitor who warns them and their capital that their lasers are ready to cause damage in an hour. With Shirou finds a clue to stop it, the group proceeds. Thunder Megas continues to absorb electricity into maximum capacity. As all of Monster's squad are guarding the dam. The Biomen notices it was well guarded and they soon found the ranger of the sanctuary that he chases them from earlier who is saddened to see the birds' nest fall due to the mecha was knock down in the fight and it was seen mourning the dead birds who got fall onto their bird houses. Seeing the birds are in danger in their sanctuary, Shirou decides to let the birds to keep away from the dam due to his innate ability to communicate the animals as his group needs to return back to the Bio Robo as he left to lead the birds to safe much to their group's reluctance. Shirou communicates the bird to leave the sanctuary to the safety of all the flock of birds. Shirou manages to intercept the mechaclone one by one to proceed to get inside the dam. He also manages to ambush two mechaclones at the same time. Shirou discovers Zyuoh is causing all the mess inside the dam and he orders the mechaclones to attack him. Shirou intercepts all of the mechaclones and Zyuoh but he manages to injure his wrist from his attack. Shirou pushes the office chair on Zyuoh to keep him at bay and he breaks the mirror to pull the emergency alarm making the absorption stop as Monster senses this. Shirou is later chased by the mechaclones and Shingo knows that his plan works allowing them to assist him. When Shirou continues to chase by the mechaclones, he was helped by other birds such as an eagle to knock one of them. Shirou was still after by them even in the waters. Two mechaclones manage to knock him into the river stream but he still make it into the shore as the chase continues. Shirou ends up in the cliff but was confronted by Thunder Megas piloted by Monster and it manages to knock him to the ground with its powered laser as his injured wrist is getting worse. With nothing else to do, Shirou decides to escape making Monster orders Zyuoh to go after him. When Shirou gets cornered, Zyuoh accidentally slip on the cliff making Monster to carry him from the mecha's hand once he orders to deal with him. Without warning, The Bio Robo emerges to save Shirou much to his relief. Blue3 activates its Bio Missile to knock them off even a single punch to ground to put the mechaclones on the ground and smashes them into pieces. The Biomen are soon landed to reunite with Shirou and they confronted Zyuoh. Shiro transforms into Red1 to join the Biomen as they fight off the mechaclones single handedly. They quickly defeated Zyuoh with Bio Electron Charge making Monster to avenge Zyuoh from his defeat. With this, the equal fight ends in an easy bout by defeating the mecha with a single Bio Particle Cut causing Monster to flee via emergency jet. After the incident, the Bio Team fix all the bird house nests and to put them back to its own home in the forest trees and the ranger was impressed to see them. The group are last seen watching the migration of birds flying in the sunset. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Osawa: Notes *In the Philippine English Dub, Monster mistook their capital is in National Capital Region instead of Tokyo. As National Capital Region or NCR is also part of Manila, the capital of the Philippines. *Shiro's athleticism is shown yet again in animation as the actor can jump to the higher ground rather than the normal ground and highly jumps to the ceiling while taking a cartwheel stand to avoid his opponents but to ambush them on purpose by getting down the ceiling and hitting both of the mechaclones' heads and finally his backflips from Episode 30. *Shiro's jacket from his primary outfit got changed after he got washed out into the river stream as the color changes from silver to gray. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes